Millennium Anarchy
by MakiotasticOrange
Summary: A popular rock band "Millennium Anarchy"'s Singer and a Kindergarten's Teacher met and fell in love with each other by accident. What do the rest of the band have to say? What about the children's parents? Will they over come every difficulty for their love or will the succumb by the tragedy? Warning Genderbending: Fem!Yami, Fem!Seto, Fem!Ryou and Fem!Malik. Parings inside.


Hi, Makio at your service.

(A/N: I wanted to write this fanfiction because there are no many stories where Yami is Female and Yugi is the male and even less where Seto is female and Joey is male, so this idea came because I couldn't project Yami as a girly chick so I picture her as a rock band singer at least and the kind heart Yugi as a Kindergarten teacher ... I don't know, he seems good enough. Thanks for sticking around. Enjoy!)

Pairings:

Puzzle (Fem!Yami x Yugi Moto)

Tender (Fem!Ryou x Bakura)

Bronze (Fem! Malik x Mariku)

Puppy (Fem!Seto x Joey W.)

Gender bending, You had been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any character. Just this fan fiction.

* * *

Introduction

"I told her to be here half an hour ago!" Exclaimed a tall brunette, her piercing blue eyes glaring at her cellphone specifically at the contact that she has been calling with no results. She was wearing white pants and suit with a sky blue shirt under, She bear a stunning figure and proud appearance even when she was passing around with anger and annoyance in the practice room.

The black letters of 'Yami Sennen' almost mocking her with just being there and not the owner of the name; the smooth skin of her finger was almost turning white because of the tightness she was gripping the poor and pitiful cellphone.

"Where the hell is she?" The tall girl asked turning her blazing in anger blue-eyes to an albino sitting calmly in a chair, white slightly spiked hair, dark brown narrowed eyes and a body people could kill for; looked up from his guitar and calmly gave a shrug to the brunette.

"You have been working with us enough to know how she is, Priestess" he answered, his relaxed and almost bored voice gave the tall girl reasons to sigh and stop her passing murmuring an 'I know' as respond. He went back to his black and white guitar again, checking it was in tune; it was almost a routine for him, Yami being late, the Priestess getting angry and if the schedule was in process.

Suddenly the door flew open and a deep laughter filled the silence, a tan guy with baggy pants and a black shirt with the phrase 'I 3 Gore', the writing in question was red while the last word gave a bloody looking effect, some gold bracelets from the wrist to the elbow, a crazy sandy blond hair that strikes everywhere and two pairs of violets narrowed eyes entered the room holding a struggling girl like a sand bag over his shoulder with a secure arm preventing her from falling or better, escaping. The girl in question looked like an office worker and didn't look pleased with the way she was being treated, to the point of giving the tan boy hits on his back whose seems to make no effect.

"Put me down, you weirdo!" Screamed the girl but it looked like it made the sandy blond to laugh even harder, if that could be possible. He walked to the center of the practice room and finally put the girl down but not planning in letting her go yet he grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you think?" asked hopefully the tan guy, the albino's eyes left just for a moment his guitar to see the girl, she was pretty, her blue skirt and suit made her curves stand, her coconut hair and light brown eyes wasn't bad either and her skin was a good color too. The better of her was his features, her round face and glassed gave her an intellectual look but still pretty and captivating.

"You could do better" he answered coldly, the tanned gave a pout while the girl actually looked offended, she wasn't going to listen to anything this crazy guy said but the albino's words actually hurt, how could he say that?. She couldn't protest anything more because the violet eyes who took- no- correction, kidnapped her walked her to the door and told his good-byes before closing it in front of her. "…_Weird people_" thought the girl before going back to her work.

"Seriously, Mariku, When will you stop abducting girls randomly?" asked the tall brunette after the tanned boy closed the door to the girl that was today's 'offering' for the albino. He has been doing his 'Offerings' since he met the Egyptian looking guy.

"Not stopping, until I find Bakura's type!" stated Mariku with a fist in the air like he was doing something exceptionally inspirational and important. Bakura rolled his eyes while looking at his guitar while the blue eyes girl raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to stop asking further.

Mariku scanned to room quickly noticing the lack of one more person, he was about to ask when a ringtone sounded. It was Bakura's. The albino put his guitar down on its case and took out his cellphone from his black jacket finally answering.

"Bakura" he simply said. The tall girl gave out one last sigh before taking sit at the dark red couch of the room, tired, she leaned her head back and tried to relax, on the other hand, Mariku took his drumsticks and went to his 'babe', the drum. Bakura went silence for at least 5 minutes before ending the call, his face saying everything, annoyed he took out a Polisher can and a mop from his bag.

The only female on the room asked "Yami?" without moving from her almost relaxing position at the couch and to what the guitarist answered while rubbing the space between his eyes in exasperation "Yami". Mariku let out a shuddering chuckled and smirked, "What is this time? A boy? Police? "

"There was a sale" Bakura answered sounding irritated just to remember the conversation, the girl on the other end of the line was hysterical and he could feel his blood boil when she suddenly ended the call screaming something about a new package arriving and noting more. He opened the polisher can and brushed the mop over get a good amount.

"Yami? On a Sale?" It was surprisingly enough to made a pair of blue eyes to look at Bakura and a creepy laughter from the Egyptian to come out, followed by a loud THUD of the drummer hitting the floor for falling off the chair chucking on breathing and laughing.

Bakura took his guitar again and started cleaning the edge of the back of the black color neck and going down to the body while the black faded and a gray and white took place instead, not forgetting to do circles by the left and then to the right to quit the excess of polisher.

"Hey, Snow White!" exclaimed Mariku from his now straight sit on the drums only to have a direct hit right on the forehead by a can of polisher causing his falling for the second time in less than 10 minutes from his bench. Bakura glared at the empty space where Mariku had been when he throw the can and let out an small smirk when Mariku got to his feet's and started exclaiming curses to the albino of how he dared to do that and how he would so get his revenge.

"You get that for calling me **that**, Idiot" the white haired man said coldly turning his guitar face-down and started doing circles again, with concentration he ignored how the violet eyes man stuck out his tongue to the albino and murmured some more curses while getting in place his bench again and retrieving his drumsticks from the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah, like I was saying, what kind of sale was? I mean, I don't see Yami like the kind of girl who goes excited for clothes and girly stuff" he made a face while imagining how his almost sister would be if she was that type of girl and only that gave him shivers. The silent brunette may had been thinking the same because when Mariku ended the question she shifted crossing her legs and getting her head up.

"Two words, Duel Monsters" Bakura said, Yami may be crazy and careless but he was sure of one things, that girl had quite an obsession for the game to the point he could call it a passion; if there was something that made Yami as happy as playing Duel Monsters was music and puzzles, that was saying much.

Mariku let a 'Oh' out understanding completely while the brunette rolled her eyes and take out her cellphone to check the hour and the planning for today; everyone that was Yami's friend knew of her love for games but Duel Monster was the top of all even if the game wasn't as popular as when she was a child and there was less and less fans, It was her favorite.

The blue eyes girl got up and went to the door, Mariku followed her with the look while Bakura turned his guitar starting work on the front of the body; the tall female rested her hand on the handled of the door looking at her cellphone clock.

"5…4…3…2…" she started counting down while slowly turning the handle "1…0" she opened the door for a girl carrying a case to enter the room running at top speed, the said girl clashed on the edge of the couch letting out a silent curse and the black case landing beside the front of the couch, half of her body on the resting device her wild spiky ebony hair with red tips waist length falling down her back, blond bangs framed her face smoothly while three sticking up like lightings, she got her head up resting on her chin instead of her face blowing a lost blond bang off her face, her half closed crimson ruby eyes let her failure entrance looking cute instead of amazing.

"Welcome" the brunette simply said closing the door and crossing her arms over her proportional chest, glaring at the newcomer the said girl quickly got to her feet's and in defense position started backing little by little while the tall female made her way closer and closer.

"I-I know you are mad, Seto, but…but let me explain" said in her defense the smaller girl to the angry brunette who suddenly stopped when they reached to other wall of the room.

"Oh, sure I would like to hear this" Seto said with a sarcastic voice rolling her eyes, she move her hand to her hips and started tapping her feet in waiting expectation, Yami just gulped, sometimes the taller girl was scary and cold but when she was angry…Oh, how baldy she wanted for the earth to eat her. She sighed one time and put his courage in her words.

"I was late because on my way to the practice I noticed a sale, there was this new game shop that got new package and I really tried to contain but then I heard some guys talking about the sale and I couldn't retrain anymore! It's was an opportunity that only comes once in a while!" Yami explained to Seto who stopped tapping the floor when the tri-colored haired girl finished.

"And our concert? Is not that an opportunity once in a decade?! Do you understand we need this practice more than ever! You were almost an hour late, Yami! You seems like you don't even care about us or the concert anymore!" the blue eyes girl exclaimed. Yami stud in shock, how could she say that? Not caring for the band or the concert, that was blasphemy! They had been looking for this long time ago and here it was, a jump to come out of the poverty, get some respect and even get noticed by an agency.

"I know! I know, I know…I understand, Okay? It's just…" Yami stayed in silence for a couple of second before continuing with her head bent down "I'm sorry" she said softly, surprising everyone on the room even Seto.

"I know we need this concert, I was immature and let it get the best of me, I'm sorry. I'll work double now and memorize the song both backward and forward" Yami said still with her head down, meanwhile Seto, Bakura and Mariku couldn't believe their friend right now.

Yami made one little mistake in her act, getting her head up to check their reaction, just one little peck wouldn't hurt, right? She opened one eye and that didn't go unnoticed by Seto. The blood started boiling in her veins and the blazing cold in her blue eyes appeared, how could she be so…so…so Yami?! The tall brunette took her by the arm pulling and doing her a headlock.

"You little…"Seto exclaimed while putting her fist on Yami's head and start turning it with force, Yami let out some 'Ouch's when still laughing and telling the brunette to stop the torture.

Bakura sighed and Mariku chuckled watching Seto apply more force and Yami actually stopped laughed and started struggling to release herself. Seto finally let Yami go when she thought it was enough (though she would like to torture her a little more) and the smaller girl started caressing the bullied part with a hurt look on her face.

"You didn't need to do that!" said the little crimsoned eyed girl pouting and glaring at Seto who only smirked. "You so deserved it, cousin" Seto told her, begging so different no one would suspect they were family; When she was little her mother died after giving birth to her little brother, One day her father presented a woman and a child to her and her baby brother, after sometime she discovered the woman was actually an affair her father had when her mother was still alive. Yami was the daughter. That is why they had so many differences even on the last names.

"Come on, Women, We need to practice" Bakura called out from the stage with his electric guitar ready and Mariku trying out some sounds with his drum feeling the adrenaline with each hit. Seto and Yami looked at each other while Seto gave a small smile, Yami giggled, running to take her bass from its case where it had ended from her 'epic landing on the couch' entrance, getting the holder secure she put it around her shoulder and moved to the microphone position on the stage.

"Ready, boys?" Asked Yami over her shoulder, Bakura gave a soundly Sol note, Mariku made some more music and ended with a hit on the crash cymbal full of energy. "Seto?" Seto went to the controls and put her headphone on signal a thump up to what Yami game a full smile and turned to an imaginary public.

"We are the music Anarchy" she started saying, meanwhile, Bakura started with a slow note and Mariku gave some rhythmic hits to the cymbal and the bass drum, Seto moving the control to let the bass sound.

"We are" Yami started playing his bass firstly slowly, closing her crimson eyes and then giving a fast turn on the notes, Bakura following with his guitar and Mariku at the same time. Yami opened her eyes with a glittering spark and hit a high note with Bakura and Mariku leaving her fist on the air.

"**Millennium Anarchy**."

To be continue…


End file.
